Maps display information in visual form. Some map information may be represented in more than one view. For example, some maps of a certain area of land may be represented as road maps, which delineate the vehicle roadways in the area displayed by the map. Another view of the same area may be represented as a topographical map, which identifies the changes in elevation through contour lines. Other differing views of a map may be two-dimensional or three-dimensional views. Map display devices often provide more than one view of a particular map. While some of these views, such as a topographical view, will entail obvious visual differences upon switching from one view to another view, some map views may have more subtle visual differences, not easily detected by an observer. For certain map displays, a two-dimensional perspective may not appear different from a three-dimensional perspective.